Les Chroniques du Quatrième Âge
by Hphaestion
Summary: Hasard ou destiné ? Est-ce la main du Bien, ou celle du Mal, qui poussa Aragorn à sauver cet enfant Haradrim et à l'élever comme le sien ? Alors que le Quatrième Âge promettait une ère de paix et de prospérité, de puissants ennemis trament dans les ombres. Deux princes vont déchirer le monde. (Quatrième Age, OC, rated M au cas où)
1. Hasard ou destinée

Merci d'avoir cliqué, j'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre I**

**Hasard ou Destinée**

* * *

_La _chose _bougeait en elle._

_La douleur montait de son bassin sur tout le long de son corps, par vagues irrégulières à chaque fois un peu moins supportables. Ruisselante de sueur, le dos courbé, elle traînait son corps meurtri à travers la forêt en quête d'une aide qui ne venait pas. La nuit s'étendait au-dessus d'elle et les étoiles contemplaient son malheur. Elle retenait de toutes ses forces les hurlements de souffrance qui obstruaient sa gorge et enflammaient ses poumons._

Aussi belle et pâle qu'une statue sculptée dans le marbre, la reine Arwen observait du haut des remparts le cavalier solitaire qui quittait l'enceinte de Minas Tirith. Éclairés d'une lueur sélénite, les traits d'albâtre étaient marqués par l'inquiétude. C'était une douce nuit d'été, pourtant la silhouette qu'elle ne quittait des yeux était sombrement vêtu, le visage dissimulé par une épaisse capuche. Nul autre qu'elle ne connaissait l'identité de ce mystérieux voyageur, ainsi que sa destination. Alors qu'il chevauchait droit vers le sud, aucun des quelques badauds qu'il croisait ne faisaient attention à lui. Jamais ils ne se seraient doutés qu'il s'agissait d'Elessar Telcontar, leur souverain et Roi du Gondor, autrefois connu sous le nom d'Aragorn.

Le coeur d'Arwen se serra alors que son époux s'évanouissait dans l'obscurité. Sa vue d'elfe l'accompagna bien loin, avant de l'abandonner dans les ombres de l'Ithilien, là où disparaissaient les vertes contrées du Gondor, et commençaient des territoires autrement plus incertains. Ignorant le départ de son protecteur, la Citée Blanche dormait paisiblement, mais Arwen savait qu'en ce qui la concernait, elle ne trouverait plus le sommeil tant qu'il serait absent.

_« -Alámenë… » _murmura-t-elle, songeuse. Elle attendrait, patiemment, le retour de son aimé, comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois.

Avant que ses pensées ne puissent l'entraîner vers d'autres souvenirs, son ouïe fine lui apprit qu'elle n'était pas seule. Sachant qui l'attendait, elle s'efforça de dessiner un sourire affable sur ses lèvres avant de se retourner. L'inquiétude qu'elle éprouvait ne devait en aucun cas se transmettre à ceux dont elle était responsable.  
Elle salua Faramir, Intendant du Gondor, d'un léger signe de tête. Celui-ci se fendit d'une révérence, malgré la fatigue qui entravait ses mouvements. Son teint défraichi et ses cheveux en bataille indiquaient clairement qu'on l'avait réveillé prématurément.

« - Pardonnez moi d'avoir interrompu votre repos. » dit elle avec un sourire désolé. « Croyez bien que la situation l'exigeait. »

« - Je suis à votre service, ma Reine. » répondit celui-ci, réprimant un bâillement. « Le Roi n'est pas avec vous ? » Cette constatation, plus qu'une question, lui fit hausser un sourcil.

En guise de réponse, Arwen l'enjoignit à la suivre, ce qu'il fit sans l'interroger plus en avant. Silencieuse et gracieuse, la reine elfe le mena à travers le palais, presque vide à cette heure tardive. S'attendant à trouver le conseil de guerre réuni au grand complet pour une situation d'urgence, qu'elle ne fût pas la surprise de Faramir lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans les appartements royaux, seuls. Fermant la porte du petit salon derrière elle, elle lui indiqua un luxueux fauteuil. Toujours aussi étonné, le blond n'attendit pas pour s'asseoir, son impatience ayant prit le pas sur la fatigue initiale. Arwen prit place face à lui, ramenant ses cheveux d'ébène derrière ses épaules d'un geste fluide.

« -Le Roi a quitté Minas Tirith il y a quelques instants. Il chevauche en direction du Harad. Seul.»

Les yeux de Faramir ne cessèrent de s'écarquiller tandis qu'elle parlait. Il se redressa d'un mouvement sur le dossier du fauteuil, aux abois.

« -Seul ? Pourquoi ? Cela est terriblement imprudent ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de se raviser. « -Pardonnez-moi ma Dame, loin de moi l'idée de douter de notre Roi, que je sais être un guerrier émérite...mais le Harad est une contrée dangereuse. »

« -Nous sommes en paix avec eux. » répondit elle d'un ton songeur. « -...De plus, il n'y va pas en tant que Roi. C'est un voyage qui n'a rien à voir avec la politique. »

Cela était faux, mais à cet instant, nul ne pouvait deviner les sombres machinations qui se tramaient parmi les cours du destin, pas même l'étoile du soir.

« -Mais pourquoi être parti en secret? »

« -Cela n'était pas intentionnel. Mais il ne pouvait attendre l'aube...il devait partir à l'instant. C'est un chemin qu'il doit traverser seul.»

Faramir faisait tout pour ne pas montrer son impatience. Malgré l'infinie respect qu'il avait pour la reine, elle avait ce défaut commun à tous les elfes : elle parlait en énigmes.

« -Ce que je vais vous dire ne doit pas quitter cette pièce, Intendant. Il y a de cela trois lunes, le Roi a fait un...rêve. » Sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer, l'hésitation dans la voix de la Reine fit frissonner Faramir. « -Dans ce rêve, il marchait dans une forêt aux arbres morts, au bord d'un fleuve asséché...Chaque nuit, le même rêve venait se frayer un chemin dans ses pensées, et chaque nuit, il arpentait cette forêt, sans savoir quoi chercher... »

Elle marqua un temps, enroulant ses mèches brunes entre ses doigts.

« -Et les rêves se sont transformés en cauchemars. Il se réveillait dans la nuit, pâle comme la mort, haletant, presque fiévreux. Il me parlait de hurlements, d'un sentiment de haine et de colère qui le brûlait de l'intérieur. Chaque nuit. Je pense qu'il ne vous a pas échappé que le Roi était...préoccupé ces derniers temps. »

En effet, Faramir avait remarqué les cernes sous les yeux du Roi qui s'étendaient, son humeur qui se faisait plus taciturne qu'elle ne l'était déjà, mais quand il l'avait interrogé à ce sujet, il ne lui avait pas répondu clairement.

« -En effet, mais j'ignorais que la cause était si...mystérieuse. »

« -Cela devenait insupportable... » Poursuivit Arwen. « -Il avait le sentiment que ces cauchemars avaient une signification. Qu'il devait trouver ce lieu qui le hantait. »

« -C'est dans ces moments-là que la sagesse et les connaissances Gandalf nous manquent... » soupira Faramir.

A cela, l'eldar répondit par un sourire nostalgique. Sans doute que Mithrandir ou même Elrond, son père, auraient su quoi faire face à cette situation. Mais ils n'étaient plus là et il fallait continuer d'avancer sans leur magie.

« -Malheureusement, nous étions à cours de solutions...alors Elessar a décidé de retrouver l'endroit de ses rêves. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen. Pour observer partout à la fois, fouiller les moindres recoins de la Terre du Milieu... »

Faramir bondit avant même qu'elle n'eût terminé sa phrase.

« -Le palantir ! Il a utilisé le Palantir. »

La peur était palpable dans sa voix. Pour lui qui avait vu son père dépérir sous l'influence de cette maudite sphère, cette idée lui semblait aberrante. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il espérait que cet artefact reste caché loin des regards, jusqu'à-ce-qu'il prenne définitivement la poussière. Lui qui louait la sagesse de son souverain, il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu prendre des risques aussi inconsidérés. Il était si facile de sombrer dans la démence en présence d'un si grand pouvoir… sans qu'il n'ait besoin de verbaliser ses pensées tumultueuses, Arwen vint poser une main réconfortante sur son bras.

« -N'ayez crainte, Faramir. L'esprit d'Elessar est fort. »

Il eut soudain honte de son emportement. La Reine devait être rongée par l'inquiétude, il en était sûr, pourtant elle gardait un calme olympien malgré la situation. Il était de son devoir d'Intendant de faire de même.

« -Je ne voulais pas insinuer quelque chose, votre majesté. »

« -Je sais. » Elle lui adressa un sourire doux et retourna s'asseoir.

«-Alors...qu'a montré le Palantir ? »

Il s'écoula quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne réponde.

« - La forêt se trouve par-delà l'Ithilien, aux frontières du Harad. »

« -Et qu'a-t-elle de particulier ? »

« -C'est ce qu'il est parti découvrir. » Le regard d'Arwen s'assombrit. « -Je n'en sais guère plus que vous à partir de là. Cette nuit, il s'est réveillé en sursaut et semblait déterminé à y aller. Je ne voulais aller contre sa volonté. Les rêves sont des messages et il faut les écouter. »

A cela, Faramir ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Des années auparavant, c'est un songe qui avait conduit son frère à rejoindre la Compagnie de l'Anneaux.

« -Mais ils ne sont pas toujours de bons présages... » murmura-t-il. Boromir était mort en héros, mais la douleur du deuil était encore bien vivace dans son coeur.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la souveraine se déplaça jusqu'à une fenêtre et contempla tristement la ville qui s'étendait au pied de la tour. Dans quelques heures, elle grouillerait d'activité, de bruits, de voix, de rires, pourtant pour Arwen, tout lui paraitra vide, tant qu'elle ne saura son aimé en sécurité.

« -Nous devons assurer la sécurité de Minas Tirith en son absence. En tant qu'Intendant, vous deviez être au courant de la situation. »

Ils débattirent à ce sujet, avant de se mettre d'accord. Il n'était pas indispensable que le peuple sache son suzerain en vadrouille pour suivre des messages oniriques, aussi il serait dit que le Roi était alité. En attendant son retour, Faramir serait responsable de la Citée, un rôle qu'il prenait très au sérieux. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de régler les détails, le ciel se tachait de rouge à l'approche de l'aurore.

« -Je vais prendre congé, et vous laissez vous reposer. » dit finalement la Reine. « -Et je vais retourner auprès de mon fils. »

« -Et moi auprès de mon épouse. » répondit l'Intendant, qui malgré les responsabilités qui lui incombaient, n'avait qu'une seule envie : dormir. « -Tâchez de trouver le sommeil, vous aussi. »

A cela, elle répondit par un hochement de tête et ferma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

_La _chose _détruisait ses entrailles._

_Elle y traçait un chemin brûlant, dévorant tout sur son passage. Son ventre était en feu, ses jambes dégoulinantes de sang. Elle gémit, agrippant les plis de sa robe souillée de rouge et se laissa tomber sur l'herbe mouillée. Son corps était agité de spasmes. Elle rassembla toutes ses forces pour s'allonger sur le dos, les genoux pliés, les yeux rivés sur la cimes nues des arbres._

Sors de moi_, suppliait elle en silence, le visage trempé de larmes. _Sors de moi, espèce de monstre.

_Mais la _chose _était insensible à ses prières. La _chose _se nourrissait d'elle. La jeune femme du se mordre la main pour ne pas hurler, alors que les effluves de douleur s'intensifiaient toujours plus. De l'autre main, elle chercha à tâtons quelque chose à serrer, à tenir, pour ne pas sombrer. Elle ne trouva rien et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent vainement dans la terre humide. Elle était seule face à son martyr. Le goût du sang emplissait sa bouche._

* * *

Le visage d'Eldarion était si paisible qu'Arwen en oublia presque ses tourments. Rien dans toute sa vie, pas même sa rencontre avec Aragorn, ne l'avait rendu plus heureuse que sa naissance. Il n'était aucun être en Arda qu'elle n'aimait plus que son fils. Des heures entières elle pouvait rester à ses côtés à l'observer sans jamais se lasser. Chaque jour qui passait, elle voyait un peu plus se dessiner l'homme exceptionnel qu'il deviendrait. A sa grande fierté, il avait hérité de la plupart de ses traits. La même peau diaphane, les mêmes oreilles pointues, les mêmes yeux clairs. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est qu'il ait les qualités morales de son père… Ses pensées se tournant vers Aragorn, l'allégresse fût de courte durée. Si devant Faramir, elle s'était montrée impassible et apaisée, l'angoisse la dévorait. Son époux était parti si vite, la laissant seule avec des questions sans réponses et elle se sentait terriblement impuissante. Une larme unique vint tracer un sillon argenté sur sa joue. Comme s'il l'avait senti, Eldarion se mit soudain à pleurer. Essuyant ses yeux humides, elle s'empressa de le prendre contre sa poitrine et de le bercer. Elle lui murmura un poème que sa propre mère, avant qu'elle ne quitte ce monde, lui contait pour l'endormir. Elle resta longtemps avec son enfant lové dans ses bras, bien après qu'il se soit endormi, écoutant sa respiration les yeux fermés. La journée vint, puis une autre. Aragorn ne revenait pas. Sans jamais rien montrer de sa solitude et de son inquiétude, elle observait l'horizon.  
Alors que le troisième soir tombait, les dames de compagnie virent avec horreur leur souveraine défaillir. Comme prise d'un mal soudain, la reine s'effondra, blanche comme un linceul. On fit quérir un guérisseur, mais elle l'éconduit. Tremblante, elle ordonna qu'on la laisse seule et n'ouvrit plus sa porte à personne, si ce n'est à Faramir. Celui-ci vint la voir lorsqu'il appris la nouvelle. Il se murmurait parmi les serviteurs que le couple royal était souffrant, la situation était de plus en plus problématique. Lorsqu'il la vit, Faramir fût frappé par son regard. D'habitude, ses yeux brillaient comme des étoiles, mais alors qu'elle les plongait dans les siens, ils étaient aussi sombres qu'une nuit d'orage.

« -Quelque chose de terrible est en train de se produire, Faramir...Je le sens. Le vent me l'a murmuré. »

Ayant toujours considéré la Reine comme bien plus sage que lui, Faramir n'envisagea même pas de la contredire. De plus, il savait que les Elfes étaient souvent magiciens, sensibles aux messages divins, bien plus que ne l'étaient les Humains.

« -Pensez vous que le Roi soit en danger ? » demanda-t-il, prêt à envoyer une patrouille retrouver Aragorn.

« -Nous sommes tous en danger. » Sa voix était terriblement lugubre. « -Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire. »

Faramir lui jeta un regard interdit. L'ignorant, elle retourna à la fenêtre, comme elle le faisait depuis des jours.

« -Que les Valars te ramène à moi, mon amour... »

* * *

_Enfin, après ce qu'il lui semblait être d'interminables heures de calvaire, la _chose _entama son chemin pour sortir. Cette, fois, la femme hurla, autant de soulagement que de douleur. Son corps était brûlant et ravagé. Elle avait si mal. Et ça continuait. La _chose _prenait son temps. La femme soufflait bruyamment et profondément, poussait de toutes ses forces pour l'expulser d'entre ses cuisses, ne supportant pas de garder cette abomination en elle une seconde de plus._

_Quand ce fût fini, quand les contractions eut enfin cessé, elle était épuisée, physiquement et mentalement. D'un geste tremblant, elle écarta les mèches de cheveux collées à son front et jeta un coup d'oeil à la _chose _qui remuait sur le sol. Qu'elle était laide, poisseuse, répugnante, avec sa peau rougeâtre marbrée de veines et ses petits yeux noirs globuleux enfoncés dans son visage froissé.  
Dans le regard fiévreux de sa génitrice, on pouvait y lire la plus pure et la plus effroyable haine. _

_Trés difficilement, celle ci déplia ses membres crispé, sans quitter la _chose _des yeux, et se releva. Doucement, elle s'empara d'une pierre qui trainait là, et tituba jusqu'à l'abomination. Lentement, mais avec une froide détermination, elle leva la pierre le plus haut possible que lui permettait son corps harassé.  
Et la _chose _se mit à rugir._

* * *

Un hurlement d'enfant déchira la nuit. Une vague d'adrénaline traversa Aragorn, qui jusque-là, était entouré par le silence. Sans attendre plus, il lança son cheval au galop. Les arbres décharnés l'encerclaient de leurs silhouettes fantomatiques qui se découpaient dans la pleine lune. La région avait subi de plein fouet l'influence de Sauron et ne serait sans doute plus jamais fertile. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir ces montagnes dont, quelques années auparavant, se déversaient des hordes de créatures monstrueuses. Les quelques animaux qu'il avait croisé étaient malingres, viciés. Tout en ces lieux exhalait la mort. Sur son chemin, l'ancien rôdeur aperçu le chemin d'une rivière autrefois abondante, aujourd'hui asséchée. Il reconnaissait ce serpent de terre comme l'endroit de ses rêves. Il était sur la bonne voie. Les cris continuaient, se rapprochaient. A mesure qu'il convergeait vers eux, il lui semblait entendre des sanglots de femme. Après une course folle, il finit par déboucher sur une clairière. La scène devant ses yeux le frappa d'horreur. Une femme, Haradrim d'après sa couleur de peau, était penchée sur un enfant à peine né, posé à même le sol. Elle tenait une pierre levée au-dessus de sa tête, prête à l'abattre sur la chair de sa chair. Lorsqu'il compri ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, le sang d'Aragorn se glaça dans ses veines.

« -NON ! »

Quelques secondes d'hésitation. C'est tout ce qu'il fallut pour changer à jamais l'Histoire. Comme elle levait les yeux vers la voix qui l'avait interrompu dans son œuvre macabre, Aragorn eut juste le temps de descendre de selle pour intervenir. Il lui saisit le bras et la fit lâcher la pierre. Elle hurla, se débattit avec les dernières forces qui lui restait. Ses mots étaient hystériques, désespérés, mais Aragorn ne pouvait en saisir le sens. Elle essayait d'échapper à son emprise, pour se diriger vers l'enfant, une lueur de haine dans les yeux. Cette haine. Elle faisait écho à celle qu'Aragorn subissait chaque nuit, dans ses rêves incessants.

« -Ne faites pas ça ! »

Quel que soit la raison qui poussait cette Haradrim à souhaiter la mort du nourrisson, il ne pouvait la laisser faire. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la chair du roi, essayant de le faire lâcher prise. Puis, à bouts de forces, elle se laissa choir au sol. Aragorn l'accompagna dans sa chute et l'allongea au sol. Il aurait voulu l'aider, mais un rapide coup d'oeil à son état ne laissa pas de place à l'espoir. Sa robe était couverte de sang, son front de sueur et ses yeux fous se révulsaient. Dans un dernier soubresaut, elle gémit et soupira trois mots. Trois mots qui restèrent à jamais gravés dans la mémoire du sans couronne devenu roi.

« -Tuez...cet...enfant... »

Tous ses muscles se relâchèrent et elle laissa échapper son dernier souffle. Encore sidéré par ce qui venait de se produire, Aragorn reporta son regard sur l'enfant. Il devait le ramener à Minas Tirith sur-le-champs. Prenant juste le temps de fermer à jamais les paupières de la malheureuse inconnue, il enroula l'enfant dans sa cape et remonta en selle. Sans prendre le moindre instant de repas, il cavala jusqu'à la Citée Blanche. Le bébé ne pleurait plus. Au-dessus d'eux, les étoiles traçaient un chemin d'argent.

* * *

_Les éclaireurs l'avaient retrouvé. Morte. Pas de traces de la chose. La femme vêtue de bleu laissa échapper un grognement avant de les congédier. Elle fouilla dans une de ses innombrables poches et en sorti une longue pipe en bois, dans laquelle elle y glissa du tabac. D'un regard soucieux, elle observait les volutes de fumées qui disparaissaient dans le ciel du désert. Les immenses dunes de sable étaient calmes, apaisantes. Mais pour combien de temps ? Avec de la chance, un renard avait embarqué le bébé et en avait fait sa pitance. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas ? Et si l'enfant avait survécu ?_

_« -Alors qu'Eru nous protège tous... »_


	2. Princes et princesses

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toutes, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Quelques précisions sont disponibles en fin de chapitre.  
Merci à **Futilement moi** pour sa review :3  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tolkien, sauf les miens.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre II

Princes et princesses

Sindëwing adorait l'orage.

Enfant déjà, ses nourrices le retrouvaient dehors, riant aux éclats dans l'impatience des premiers éclairs et roulement de tonnerre. Quelques mauvaises langues avaient émis l'idée que c'était son sang du Sud qui le rendait si étrange, mais on évitait de relayer trop fort ces propos. Il s'agissait du fils adoptif du roi et malgré ses origines suspectes, personne n'ignorait la place qu'il occupait au sein du palais. Plus d'une fois il attrapa un mauvais rhum malgré les remontrances de ses parents, mais rien n'y fit. L'éducation de cet enfant était un véritable défi.

Une décennie plus tard, les bonnes vieilles habitudes n'avaient pas changées. Le ciel était noir, l'eau tombait à verse et le vent hurlait entre les murs de la citée, pourtant rien n'aurait empêché Sindëwing de mener cette joute contre son frère. Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'ils s'affrontaient, trempés et fatigués.

« - Vous êtes vraiment terribles tous les deux. » Grogna le Maître d'Arme, réfugié sous une corniche pour éviter les trombes d'eau. Âgés de seize ans, les princes ne semblaient vouloir gagner en maturité avec les années.

Le ricanement de Sindëwing était parfaitement audible malgré les grondements de l'orage.

« -Un peu de pluie vous donne des rhumatisme, vieil homme ? » gloussa le jeune homme juste avant d'esquiver l'attaque de son adversaire. « -Tu l'as entendu Eldarion ? Fais lui plaisir, épargne lui l'humidité et à toi l'humiliation : abandonne ! »

« -Tu rêves! ! » répondit l'intéressé sans baisser un instant sa garde.

Leurs épées de bois s'entrechoquèrent.

Bien que d'une corpulence très mince et de petite taille, Sindëwing était un bon combattant. Rapide et agile, il savait se faufiler par-delà la garde de son adversaire. Il manquait néanmoins de rigueur dans ses entraînements et son maître d'arme lui reprochait souvent de compter plus sur sa chance et son esbroufe que sur ses véritables talents.

Son physique, qui détonnait fortement avec celui de son entourage, révélait clairement ses origines Haradrim. Une masse de boucles noires qui ne lui mangeait qu'une partie du visage, quand il daignait les coiffer. Sous ces mèches rebelles brillaient des yeux gris, alertes et malicieux, bordés de longs cils foncés. Il avait un visage marqué par ses fréquentes nuits blanches et un long nez aquilin qui avait été cassé tant de fois qu'il déviait sur le côté. Dès son plus jeune âge, des tâches étaient apparues sur ses mains et son visage et sa peau s'éclaircissait à ces endroits. Elles tendaient à devenir de plus en plus blanches au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, marquant de plus en plus le contraste avec son épiderme mat. Le guérisseur qui l'avait ausculté nommait cela du "_vitiligo_". Sindëwing s'y était très bien accommodé, d'autant que cela ne le faisait nullement souffrir. De toutes façons, les gens se retournaient déjà sur son passage pour l'observer, parfois avec curiosité, parfois avec une franche hostilité, ce n'était pas cette particularité physique qui allait changer quoi que ce soit.

Non, ce qui dérangeait vraiment le jeune prince, c'était le reste de son corps. Il entretenait avec celui-ci une relation d'amour-haine très complexe. Fondamentalement, il n'avait rien contre lui. Bien sur, il en aurait voulu un autre, mais il faisait avec. Pourtant parfois, il se sentait submergé par un profond sentiment de frustration. Pourquoi les Valars s'étaient ils trompés ? Comment avaient ils pu se tromper à ce point ? La frustration se transformait en colère, une colère dévorante qui le laissait en rage, écumant. Dans ces moments-là, il avait envie de hurler, de fracasser tout ce qui l'entourait, d'arracher cette peau qui ne lui convenait pas et d'exploser en mille morceaux dans un torrent de rage. Puis la fureur devenait de la tristesse, un immense, un insondable chagrin, et il pleurait en silence des larmes de douleur, en se mordant les lèvres pour que nul ne puisse l'entendre. Jamais il n'aurait laissé quiconque le consoler.

Ce corps induisant en erreur. Il aimait son visage, qu'il trouvait masculin et plein de caractère, ses épaules carrées et ses cils qui lui donnaient du charme.

Mais ces hanches et cette poitrine qu'il dissimulait sous des vêtements amples faisaient de lui une femme aux yeux du monde. En son cœur et son âme, Sindëwing était pourtant un homme. Heureusement, son entourage respectait ses souhaits et le traitait comme le garçon qu'il était. La Reine par son sang d'elfe, était quelqu'un à la sagesse reconnue et elle s'était toujours montrée bienveillante et compréhensive. Le Roi partageait le même avis et faisait en sorte que personne ne manque de respect à son fils, quand bien même il ne comprenne rien à la situation. Ce qui lui importait, c'était le bonheur de ses enfants. Mais son plus grand soutien, le prince le trouvait en sa fratrie. Eldarion et Elenariel l'appelaient avec fierté leur "frère", même s'ils ne partageaient pas le même sang. Ils le protégeaient farouchement et personne ne serait permis de l'appeler "Princesse" devant eux.

Ils étaient les personnes que Sindëwing aimait le plus au monde.

" - Chaud devant les gueux !"

Surpris, les deux combattants s'écartèrent à peine une demi-seconde avant qu'Elenariel ne leur assène un coup de bâton. Alors qu'Eldarion se contentait de reculer, Sindëwing se fendit d'une petite pirouette d'esquive toute en grâce et en élégance. Derrière lui, il entendit le Maître d'Arme pousser un grognement exaspéré, ce qui ne fit qu'élargir son sourire.

La cadette de la fratrie leur faisait face, armée d'un bâton de la taille d'une épée, qu'elle fit glisser d'une main à l'autre, une expression de défi dans les yeux.

"- N'interviens pas dans notre combat, Elena." dit Eldarion d'un ton faussement solennel, tout en écartant une mèche de cheveux collée par la pluie. "-C'est un duel d'honneur entre Sindë et moi."

"-Il t'a volé ton goûter ?" répliqua la jeune fille avec un sourire narquois.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard… avant de se jeter sur elle d'un même mouvement. S'attendant à l'attaque, elle n'eut aucun mal à éviter leur assaut, repoussant habilement leurs armes. Elle parvint même à faire reculer Sindëwing, qui évita de justesse le bois qui s'approchait un peu trop près de son visage. Il manqua de perdre l'équilibre.

"- Hé ! Pas mon nez !"

Profitant de cette occasion, Elenariel chargea. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits, elle le bombardait d'attaques toutes plus vives et précises les unes que les autres. Seuls ses excellents réflexes lui permettaient de parer les coups. C'est bien tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, reculant de plus en plus face à la fougue de sa soeur. Le bois de leurs armes se cognait avec une force croissante. Une lueur d'excitation un peu inquiétante embrasait les pupilles de l'adolescente.

"-Tu prends ça beaucoup trop au sérieux Elena !" glapit il en cherchant un échappatoire.

Il n'y en avait pas. A chaque fois qu'il essayait de fuir, elle bloquait son chemin d'un nouveau coup précis et incisif. Même s'il était dos à lui, Sindëwing pouvait sentir le regard moqueur du Maître d'Armes sur sa nuque. De toute la fratrie, c'était elle la plus assidue pendant les entraînements martiaux.

"- Aucune pitié !"

Une ombre sur le côté de sa vision l'arrêta dans son élan, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à mettre son adversaire définitivement hors de nuire. Elle évita habilement Eldarion et une passe d'arme s'engagea entre eux.

Ils étaient comme les deux faces d'une même pièce.

Elenariel ressemblait énormément à son père. Ils partageait les mêmes yeux gris-bleus, la même mâchoire bien dessinée et les mêmes épais cheveux isurtes. Ayant toujours détesté les coiffer, à l'âge de dix ans, elle s'était emparée d'une paire de ciseaux et les avait raccourci drastiquement, jusqu'à dévoiler ses oreilles pointues, à la grande horreur de sa mère. Cinq ans plus tard, Arwen n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire entendre raison. De grande taille, Elena sculptait sa silhouette au fil des entraînements quotidiens et pouvait se vanter d'être plus musclée que la plupart des garçons de son âge. Très masculine dans ses choix vestimentaires et son apparence, elle se sentait bien plus à l'aise avec une épée dans les mains qu'une aiguille à broder . Sa peau pâle était souvent couverte d'ecchymoses et de coupures, mais jamais elle ne se plaignait : elle était résistante, très résistante. Une bagarre avec ses frères lui avait laissé une petite cicatrice qui barrait son sourcil droit dont elle était très fière. Comme il se doit pour une princesse de sang, elle avait été initiée aux arts et à l'étiquette, aussi elle ne manquait pas de finesse.. mais seulement quand elle le voulait bien. Sa nature fougueuse valu aux Telcontar quelques démêlés avec des seigneurs indignés. Elle prenait particulièrement la mouche quand on essayait de la complimenter, de la séduire ou de lui parler mariage. Se revendiquant indépendante et libre comme l'air, elle clamait haut et fort qu'il faudrait d'abord la vaincre en duel et lui couper la tête pour qu'elle accepte de se marier. Ses parents, qui étaient mal placés pour la convaincre d'épouser un homme qui lui déplairait, faisaient preuve d'indulgence et la laissaient agir à sa guise. Si Elena aimait combattre elle aimait aussi la poésie passiomment. C'était d'ailleurs d'un des rares points communs qu'elle partageait avec sa mère. Enfant, elle ne s'endormait qu'en l'écoutant lui raconter les exploits de braves seigneurs elfiques, de rois humains courageux et de hobbits intrépides. Ces histoires avaient nourri son enfance mais aussi ses ambitions. Aujourd'hui adolescente, elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : être un jour l'héroïne d'une de ces gestes qui traversaient les siècles.

Eldarion différait de sa soeur sur bien des points. Son héritage elfique transparaissait sur son physique délicat. Il était grand, élancé et il se mouvait avec une élégance qu'on qualifiait de féminine. Sa peau diaphane était dépourvue du moindre défaut, et laissait deviner au creux de son cou et ses poignets le bleu de ses veines. Il avait un charmant visage en coeur et de jolies pommettes hautes qui faisaient rougir les demoiselles de Minas Tirith. Son nez était droit et fin. Il avait la chevelure lisse et sombre de sa famille maternelle et les yeux de son père. Pour ses entraînements, il attachait ses cheveux à l'aide d'un ruban, car contrairement à sa soeur, il appréciait de les porter longs. A force de persévérance, il les avait fait pousser jusqu'à la moitié de son dos. Sa grande beauté ne faisait pourtant pas de lui quelqu'un d'orgueilleux ou de vantard. Il était d'une nature douce et bienveillante. A sa grâce s'ajoutait une grande sensibilité et une fragilité émotionnelle qui ne correspondait guère à son futur rôle de roi. Il ne se rendait à l'entraînement militaire que par obligation, bien qu'il soit un combattant plus qu'honorable. Mais aux armes il préférait la musique et la littérature. En présence de ses frères, il se montrait drôle, assuré et curieux. Mais à l'instant où il était entouré par autrui, quand il n'était plus en terrain connu, sa personnalité changeait drastiquement. Son regard fuyant semblait constamment craintif et il n'y avait rien de plus déplaisant pour lui que de parler devant une foule. Se sachant mauvais meneur, il angoissait terriblement à l'idée de prendre un jour la relève de son père. Mais contrairement à Sindëwing et Elenariel qui faisaient preuve d'un grand détachement concernant l'avis d'autrui, Eldarion était rongé par son désir de plaire. A son père, à sa mère, à son futur peuple….

Elena, qui était meilleure guerrière que lui, n'eut aucun mal à repousser sa charge aussi il prit la décision de battre en retraite. Sindëwing fit de même. Il s'écoula un temps avant que les hostilités ne reprennent. Chacun tentait de retrouver son souffle. Au dessus d'eux le ciel se déchirait et déversait des rivières d'eaux battante. Haletants, les cheveux complètement collés à leurs visages comme des algues après la marée, ils avaient pourtant de l'énergie à revendre. Quand, enfin, ils furent prêt, ils se mirent en mouvement, observant avec minutie les gestes des autres. Eldarion se plaça en face d'Elena, et l'autre derrière elle.

"- Deux contre un, mais où est l'équité ?" s'exclama la jeune princesse. "-N'avez vous donc aucune honte messires ?"

"- Tu compte comme trois Elena." ricana Sindëwing, qui avait retrouvé un peu de sa superbe. "-Comme trois orcs."

Elle se retourna et se jeta sur lui dans un cris de guerre en effet digne des plus affreuses créatures. Même s'il s'y attendait, il eut du mal à la contenir. Il effectua une parade, mais sans avoir le temps de verrouiller ses appuis. L'arme trempé, ébranlé par le choc, glissa entre ses mains. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dans une expression béate.

"-Oh m-..."

La règle des entraînements stipulant que le combat ne se terminait qu'après avoir touché l'adversaire, il avait encore une chance. Il plongea au sol pour esquiver Elena et fit une magnifique roulade, et tendit le bras pour récupérer le bâton. En se relevant, il vit qu'un quatrième adversaire s'était mêlé à leur joute et affrontait les deux autres sans aucune difficulté. Abasourdi par cette intrusion soudaine, ils peinèrent à garder pied, avant de comprendre qui était leur ennemi.

"-Père !" s'écrièrent en choeur les trois héritiers royaux.

Argorn II Elessar de la maison Telcontar, Souverain du Royaume Réunifié de l'Arnor et du Gondor, Estel, Grand-Pas, porteur de l'Étoile du Nord et de nombreux autres patronymes très inventifs leur sourit. Contrairement à eux, il était habillé de circonstance, d'un manteaux sombre et d'une épaisse capuche.. Il regardait ses enfants avec un sourire en coin. Un regard de défi.  
Ils se concertèrent en silence, évaluant leur chance de réussite. Mince. Très mince. Allaient ils pourtant tenter le tout pour le tout ?

Evidemment.

Sans surprise, c'est Elena qui mena l'assaut. Aragorn l'attendait au tournant. Il l'esquiva d'un mouvement souple et profitant de son élan, il la poussa en avant. Elle roula presque au sol. Ses frères vinrent à son secours, mais même à deux contre un, impossible de mettre le roi en difficulté. Avec un sourire amusé, il paraît leurs coups avec une grande facilité.

Tandis que son mari s'amusait avec leurs enfants, la reine Arwen les observait depuis une fenêtre de la tour. Contrairement à son époux qui semblait de très bonne humeur, son visage était sombre. Les jours de pluie comme celui-ci lui rappelaient un mauvais souvenir…

_Cette femme vêtue de bleu qui avait frappé à leur porte un soir d'orage et n'avait apporté que tempête et crainte avec elle..._

Eldarion heurta sa soeur qui tentait de se relever. Ils glissèrent tous deux sur le sol spongieux en proférant des jurons indignes de leur sang noble et en s'accusant mutuellement de leur chute.

"-C'est vraiment pas le moment les gars !" s'écria Sindëwing, maintenant seul face à l'adversité. Il envisagea une retraite stratégique, mais son père ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Aragorn se dirigea vers son dernier ennemi, un large sourire sur son visage. Cet aspect presque enfantin de sa personnalité contrastait grandement avec sa solennité habituelle. Ses enfants aimaient plus que tout ces moments partagés ensemble. Il fit jongler son épée de bois d'une main à l'autre.

"-Inutile de fuir, jeune homme !"

A chaque fois que son père l'appelait comme ça, Sindëwing sentait son coeur se gonfler de joie. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de faire l'idiot, comme il en avait l'habitude.

"-Père, le poids de l'âge est déjà suffisamment dur à porter, je ne voudrais pas vous fatiguer plus ! Vous devriez vous appuyer sur ce bâton plutôt que de menacer votre progéniture avec !"

"-Le sarcasme est l'arme des faibles mon enfant..." répliqua le roi avec une expression faussement sévère. "-Et ma grande sagesse m'empêche de répondre à tes moquerie."

"-Votre sagesse ou vos rhumatisme ?"

Hilare, Sindë savait qu'il allait regretter son insolence. Au loin, il entendit glapir les courtisants présents devant cet affront.

"-Fils ingrat !" tonna Aragorn en riant aux éclats. Il attrapa son fils et le chargea sur son épaule comme s'il était un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre.

"-Aaaah ! Père, rappelez vous que je suis votre enfant préféré !" piailla Sindëwing en se débattant inutilement. "-Le plus beau, le plus charismatique et le plus intelligent !"

Le plus beau, le plus charismatique et le plus intelligent des princes finit ainsi projeté dans la boue en compagnie de sa fratrie qui poussait des hurlements indignés.

Devant ce spectacle de toute beauté, Arwen leva les yeux au ciel en regrettant de n'avoir su inculquer l'élégance elfique à sa fit quérir des serviteurs pour aller les changer avant qu'ils ne salissent l'entièreté du palais avec leurs bêtises. La reine alla les rejoindre. Le soucis se lisait sur son visage et en la voyant, celui de son époux se teinta d'inquiétude. Tandis que les princes et la princesse ôtaient leurs bottes poisseuses en discutant joyeusement de leurs exploits guerriers, il s'approcha d'elle. Ils se connaissaient si bien qu'ils n'eurent besoin d'aucun mot pour partager leurs inquiétudes. De sa belle main délicate, Arwen essuya le front trempé d'Aragorn et alla voir ses enfants.

"-Je vous reconnais à peine sous toute cette boue." dit elle avec un sourire attendrie qui masquait efficacement ses craintes. Elle était douée pour cacher au monde ses véritables pensées. "-Tâchez de bien vous laver avant le repas de ce soir."

Eldarion hocha la tête d'un air entendu, mais Sindë et Elena échangèrent un regard dubitatifs. Elle haussa les sourcils.

"-Vous n'avez tout de même pas oublié que ce soir, nous avons de nombreux seigneur du Gondor et de l'Arnor à notre table ?"

"-Ah ce dîner ! Non bien sur Mère, comment aurions nous pu oublier une chose pareille ?" répondit Sindë avec un sourire angélique. "-Nous avons tellement hâte de rencontrer ces gens et de les écouter parler…"

"-Pendant des heures." surenchérit Elena, manifestement dépitée. Elle jeta ses vêtements sales dans les bras d'un valet. "-Et toujours des mêmes choses ! Leur argent, leurs terres, leurs fils dans la fleur de l'âge, leur argent…Encore leur argent... ?"

« -Et n'oublie pas de mentionner...leur argent. »

"-C'est notre rôle d'entretenir avec nos voisins de bonnes relations." répliqua Aragorn avec patience mais fermeté. "-Et c'est le vôtre aussi. Un jour vous serez en charge de ce royaume et la diplomatie n'est pas dispensable. Vous êtes les héritiers du Gondor."

Sans doute aurait il été plus crédible s'il n'était couvert de boue lui aussi mais son discours fit mouche et ses deux enfants acquiescèrent. Eldarion, dont le teint était plus pâle que d'habitude, se racla la gorge.

"-...suis je obligé de venir?"

Aragorn et Arwen échangèrent un regard, tandis qu'Elenariel et Sindëwing faisaient de même. L'aîné des Telcontar se sentit alors très gêné et regarda ses pieds. Cela faisait longtemps que ses parents essayaient de préparer Eldarion à son rôle de roi et ils s'étaient heurté à de nombreux échecs. A commencer par son incapacité à parler en public sans défaillir.

"-...veuillez m'excuser, c'était une question bête."

"-Tout se passera bien mon fils."

Il était évident qu'Eldarion n'y croyait pas, mais qu'il ne souhaitait pas contrarier sa famille. Aussi hocha-t-il simplement la tête. Une fois qu'il eut confié son manteau trempé à une domestique, il s'en alla en direction de ses appartements, entouré par un nuage de mélancolie. A nouveau ils échangèrent un regard incertain.

"-Je vais aller lui parler." déclara son frère en finissant de se changer. Il remercia la servante qui lui avait fourni des vêtements propres et s'élança à la poursuite du semi-elfe. Elena le suivit des yeux avant de se tourner vers ses parents et de hausser les épaules. Elle ne comprenait pas leur acharnement à faire d'Eldarion un roi digne de ce nom. Malgré immense l'affection qu'elle portait à son aîné, elle ne voyait en lui aucune qualité digne de ce rang. En revanche, elle, se trouvait largement à la hauteur de leur attente et elle aurait aimé qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

"-Pour ma part, je vais aller prendre un bain." dit elle en quittant la pièce.

"-Et je devrais faire de même. Mais avant..." dit Aragorn en prenant la main de son épouse. "-Votre sourire ne peut me cacher vos tourments."

"-Les mots de la magicienne me hantent…" murmura-t-elle, comme si elle craignait que sa voix n'attire cette présence funeste dans sa maison. "-A chaque fois que l'orage gronde, je crains qu'elle ne revienne et qu'elle ne s'en prenne à lui. Ou que ses paroles se concrétisent..."

Il prit le visage d'Arwen entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien. Comme elle lui enviait la force qui s'y lisait, alors que son coeur était rongé par le doute.

"-Regardez nos enfants, mon amour. Regardez notre fils, et dites moi que vous n'avez donc aucun espoir en l'avenir ?" Dit il d'une voix sans la moindre hésitation et sans le moindre doute. "-Et je vous jure sur tout ce qui m'est cher que je ne laisserais personne s'en prendre à notre famille."

Elle sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"-Vous devriez vraiment aller prendre un bain." Gloussa-t-elle en ôtant un bout de terre séchée des cheveux d'Aragorn.

Il éclata de rire. Elle rit avec lui, pourtant...dans ses oreilles, teintaient ces mots qui la hantaient et que même Aragorn et sa determination ne pouvaient chasser.  
Ces mots de la Mage Bleue, venue du Sud. Cette femme envoyée par les Valars et dont la sagesse était millénaire, qui s'était présenté à eux.  
Cette Istari qui en voyant Sindëwing lové contre le sein de sa mère avait prononcé ces mots, sans hésitation aucune :

"_-Il faut tuer cet enfant."_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur de vos attentes.  
Sindëwing est un homme transgenre, merci de l'évoquer au masculin.  
Les mages bleus ne sont pas une invention de ma part (mais de ce que j'ai lu, Tolkien n'a jamais précisé leurs genres héhéhé)  
A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !


End file.
